


Snow

by DustOnBothSides



Series: Kylux (patchy) Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feast, Holding Hands, Late at Night, M/M, Snow, Soft Kylux, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustOnBothSides/pseuds/DustOnBothSides
Summary: The Supreme Leader and the Chancellor are returning from a feast. The night is cold and snowy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux (patchy) Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038434
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a handful of stories. I won't write a fic for each day, but there will be a handful, I hope. 
> 
> This one was written entirely with the song _'Here comes the snow'_ by Cranes on repeat.

The Supreme Leader and the Chancellor were returning from a gala. It’s gotten very late - in fact, it was now close to morning, even though the night was still pitch-black and would be for quite a few hours as this hemisphere currently found itself right in the middle of winter. 

This was also the reason why the two of them were here, on Flauwys-II. 

They had accepted an invitation to celebrate the Sinking of Silltha in the Boxed City, an enclosed part of the capital where only nobles and their sizeable retinues were allowed. 

Silltha’s Gala had proceeded the way any other celebration of this calibre usually did - with all the refinement and elegance red brocades, white silks, string instruments, and graceful dancers could provide. Poetry was recited, fragile, wistful melodies were being born from under the dainty fingers of princesses, and princes sang, their voices clear and solemn, of old victories and long lost loves. 

It proceeded this way until the titular Silltha, a constellation of eleven stars which had hung near the horizon for the past few weeks, finally sank beneath the ragged mountain-line, not to return for another eight months. 

The feast hall then erupted with jaunty music, unrestrained laughter, and the colours, smells and tastes of food piled up on large corundum trays, which were brought in by servants of every gender dressed in nothing but silks, and very sheer ones at that. A cask of mead was brought just for the Supreme Leader and the Chancellor, and both men were almost buried under mountains of juicy, herb-stuffed convors, bantha legs marinated, baked and glazed to mouth-watering perfection, piles of steamed vegetables carved and sliced into intricate shapes, quivering mounds of clear jelly with edible flowers suspended within, and huge bowls of ice cream of every flavour imaginable. 

And the alcohol. 

There was _so much_ of it. 

By the time the two leaders of the First Order decided to call it a day, they were the only ones still standing. 

Hux owed this to his strong tolerance for alcohol trained by years of attending officers’ parties, celebrating the Empire Day and, last but not least, all the many times he had locked himself up in his quarters and got drunk while watching old propaganda films celebrating the accomplishments of Kuat, Sienar, and the Tarkin Initiative - all in the name of unwinding. 

And as for the Supreme Leader - Kylo wasn’t all that fond of alcohol, which made him, funnily enough, the most restrained person in the whole room. 

The two of them were walking down a wide passageway suspended high above the ground, and the silent city below and around them was completely dark, save for the aurodium-like glow of tall street-lamps. Large snowflakes were spiralling from the black sky, making a soft sound as they landed. 

Hux felt a pleasant buzz from all the mead he had drunk, and thanks to his thick winter coat and a furry hat he was warm and cosy. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Kylo. The two of them walked, side by side, while the snow piled up on their shoulders and brushed against their cheeks. 

They were about to reach the hotel, when Hux suddenly stopped and turned around. 

He gazed at the two pairs of footprints standing out, clear and crisp, against the white field covering the long, wide walkway. Two tracks leading side-by-side through the cold night of Silltha’s Sinking. And since the lower half of his face was covered with a scarf, he allowed himself a little smile. 

Suddenly something brushed against his arm. 

“Feeling sentimental, Chancellor?” Kylo whispered in his ear. 

“Not at all, Supreme Leader. If, then the alcohol is to blame.”

Kylo hummed and slipped his hand into the pocket of Hux’s overcoat. Though the Chancellor was wearing gloves, his hand was rather cold, so he pulled the glove off with the force and wrapped his large, hot fingers around Hux’s slender ones.

“Let’s go, Armitage, before you catch a cold.”

“Hmm… I have no doubt about your heating abilities.”

“I’ll remind you just the same.”

The two of them shared a chuckle and then they went, hand in hand, back in the heavily-guarded hotel, leaving the snowy night behind.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. <3


End file.
